Adolescentes Raros
by definelike
Summary: ONESHOT- Los adultos son raros, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero los adolescentes, lo son aun más. Y mi hermano Pedro es el ejemplo perfecto para demostrarlo. He aquí la prueba del delito.


**Hace pocos días, me di cuenta que Casi Ángeles también tenía un lugarcito en fanfiction, así que subo los dos cortos que tengo escritos sobre este fandom.**

**Antes que nada, un par de aclaraciones:**

**La pareja de este es Mariana y Pedro, quienes interpretan a Mar y Thiago.**

**Pepo, Tato y Bauti son Juan Martín, Juan Pablo y Juan Bautista, los tres hermanos de JP Lanzan en la vida real.**

**Ahora si, espero que les guste (:**

**

* * *

**

**Adolescentes Raros**

Los adultos son raros, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero los adolescentes, lo son aun más. Y mi hermano Pedro es el ejemplo perfecto para demostrarlo. Lo había pensado varias veces, pero aquella tarde, lo constaté.

Mamá siempre nos dice: '_Yo a tu edad…_' y compara aquella etapa de su vida, con la nuestra. Con la mía, con la de Pedro, y hasta con la de Pepo y Tato. Mamá a mi edad, jugaba a la mamá con sus muñecas, las vestía y las llevaba de paseo por la manzana de su casa; jugaba con piedritas en la vereda y a la noche, a las escondidas con sus vecinos, '_porque en ese momento, no había tanta inseguridad como ahora_', siempre nos dice.

Mamá, a la edad de Peter, salía a dar vueltas con las amigas en bicicleta al parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa, y llevaba pan para darle de comer a los patos que habitaban en la laguna del mismo. Mamá, a la edad de Peter, se enamoró de papá y salían a tomar helados agarrados de la mano, '_porque en ese momento, no existía ni internet, ni el celular, ni esas cosas que hay hoy en día_'' reprocha, y expresa, una vez más, aquél discurso sobre como la tecnología arruina la cabeza de los jóvenes, como siempre hace.

Por eso, cada vez que hablamos con mamá, saca ese tema que mi hermano tanto odia conversar: **el amor**. Y Peter odia el tema del amor, solamente por una razón, y esa razón tiene nombre y apellido: _Mariana Espósito_, más conocida como Lali. Esta petisa de ojos y pelo marrones es la compañera de curso de mi hermano. Eran mejores amigos, hasta que por un problema que, hasta hace unos días desconocía, se separaron.

Y digo _hasta hace unos días_, porque mientras una cierta persona que no voy a nombrar estaba entrenando rugby, otra cierta persona que tampoco voy a nombrar estuvo revisándole los cajones, encontrando en ellos una libreta de lo mas interesante, que ahora tiene en su poder.

Entre la desprolija e irregular caligrafía de mi hermano y mi poco talento para leer, pude descifrar lo siguiente: Agustín, compañero de rugby de Pedro, se puso de novio con Mariana. Y después de eso, Pedro comenzó a escribir malas palabras –_de esas que Mamá no me deja decir_- halagando a su amigo deportista.

Volviendo al tema, Pedro odia hablar del amor porque, en casa, eso solo significa una cosa: Peter esta enamorado de Mariana.

Mamá lo dice, papá lo insinúa y Pepo y Tato bromean con eso. Yo simplemente no digo nada, por una sencilla razón: Pedro esta acostumbrado a utilizar la violencia contra mi; y si llego a decir algo, podría terminar con el traste puesto en los hombros.

Pero bueno, me estoy desviando de mi hipótesis confirmada. Una de esas tantas tardes, en las que nadie tiene algo que hacer, me pareció escuchar unos gritos, provenientes del primer piso de la casa. Mamá estaba durmiendo, al igual que papá, así que ellos no eran. Como estaba por dormirme, ya que _Scooby-Doo_ aburría demasiado, me convencí de que había sido mi imaginación.

Abrí los ojos y traté de despabilarme jugando un rato a la play, ya que en una hora, Pedro marcharía a entrenar, y yo podría hacer una pequeña excursión hacia su habitación, y descubrir más cosas. Un rato después, cuando recién estaba por el nivel cuatro, volví a escuchar los mismos gritos, esta vez más claramente: Había una discusión allá abajo.

Estaba totalmente despejado, así que no podía ser imaginación mía. Me calcé las pantuflas, que no hacen ruido, y baje sigilosamente las escaleras, asomándome hacia la sala, donde Pedro discutía con… con… _¿Lali?  
_  
Efectivamente, aquella petiza de pelo largo marrón oscuro de espaldas a mi no podía ser otra que la compañera de Pedro. Ambos seguían chillando sin escucharse, y entre los muchos gritos, pude distinguir las palabras: _Agustín, celosa, celoso, María, novios_, y silencio. Ajam, porque mi hermano y la morocha ya no hablaban.

No podía entender como de un momento a otro, los dos adolescentes pasaron de discutir a gritos, a juntar sus bocas. Mi hermano la agarro a su _¿Amiga?_ por la cintura, y ella lo abrazo por el cuello. Luego de un rato, se despegaron y permanecieron abrazados. ¿Y el odio? ¿Y las peleas? ¿Y las malas palabras que no me dejan decir? **¿Dónde quedó todo eso?**. Alguien palmeó mi hombro y sonrió al verme sacar la lengua y achicar los ojos.

-Má, ¿No era que se odiaban?- le susurré. No podía creerlo.  
-Cuando seas grande lo vas a entender…- me sonrió ella. Giró y subió las escaleras, entrando a su habitación.

Yo no se que me quiso decir mamá con eso. Lo único que se, es que al fin pude comprobar mi teoría:  
los adolescentes son raros.

* * *

Ya saben. Todo tipo de opiniones en un RR.

Saludos!


End file.
